Ice Wolves
Ice Wolves is a group that was created and is manned by Shadowhunter! If you would like to add any dragons to this group of IceWings please ask me on my message wall first! Introduction The Ice Wolves are a group of rebel IceWings that do not enjoy being ranked in the circles, most of them come from lower ranks, but some from higher. These dragons spend some of there time getting recruits and hunting, while other parts of there time they spend navigating through there frozen hideout. Each dragon there is either assigned to a roommate or to an empty room, this is where they will put there belongings and food. This rebellious group lives on the edge of the Ice Kingdom, as to not get noticed by their queen. They sometimes venture beyond the borders to collect material. These dragons try to recruit rebels and hybrids, but often others join their group. They may be having a dragonet, or just want to escape the IceWings. Founder and a brief history The fonder of this group of dragons is Bluster, though he is dead so the leader differs from him. The reason Bluster created this group was because he fell in love with a MudWing. He wanted his dragonet to be able to come to the Ice Kingdom and not be an outcast. Other IceWings thought of this to be a good idea and joined his group, the Snow Wolves numbers have increased gradually over the years. It was never meant to be a rank rebellion, but as the group started unsmiling their sad histories, Bluster bended the rules a little, ok mabye he bended them a lot. After the news of the death of Bluster spread, the second in command, Stickeen took over, helping collect hybrids, disabled dragons, and rebels. Groups There are different sleeping room rankings in this group, but the only thing a low rank does to the dragon is that they need to sleep nearer to the Sand Kingdom. The rebellious group needed some way to map out who sleeps where. I guess the IceWings just couldn't shake of ranks........ Leader The leader sleeps wherever they please. Though the first two choose to live in a very large cave located near the surface of the ground. This ranking is for the one who controls and maintains the group at the time. They will need to lead huntings and help find many dragons. The leader is respected by the rest in the group. Second in command The second in command or the sub-leader is the one who takes over when the leader is killed or dies of natural causes. The dragon in this command station is limited to only the prime sleeping areas, they can only visit the lower areas. This dragon can give orders but they wouldn't be as effective as the leaders commands. Usually the leaders trusted friend. White Wolves This is the highest class of IceWing in the group besides the leader and sub-leader. This group is considered first class. They are listed to the first class sleeping corridors and may only visit lower classes of dragons and bedroom corridors. Black Wolves These are the second class of the wolves in the Ice Wolves. They are listed to the second class sleeping corridors and can only visit lower or higher classes of IceWings in the group. The residence in this ranking is mostly hybrids, they tend to be ranked second in this ranking system. Not first, not last but second. Gray Wolves This is the lowest ranking of IceWings in the pack. This group is made off of former assassins or murders. They are the most selfish of the group. They are listed to the third class bunks. These are quite hot and humid for the IceWings. It is very uncomfortable for the dragons that sleep there. Still the Gray Wolves relish in being free from the IceWing Queen's rankings. Current members Leader: Stickeen Second in command: Snowyowl White Wolves: Black Wolves: Antartica the Seawing Icewing, Gray Wolves: You might want to post on my wall if you want to join! I'll be able to answer sooner! Gallery Rebellions of IceWings.jpg|A news paper clip created by SHNS AKA me!|link=Ice Wolves Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 2.42.35 PM.png|By ME also|link=Ice Wolves Category:Groups Category:Content (Shadowhunter the Nightwing Seawing) Category:Miscellaneous